ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Giott
Giott is a young dwarven warrior, and one of two characters used by Zantok in Eebit's The Ultimate Tournament, the other being the wind hero Tempest. Standing at just 3'9, one would easily write this dwarf out of the competition early just basing this off of looks. Though looking further into his history, they will realize that Giott is an amazing warrior with a longing hunger for an amazing series of fights. He loves the Bellona Tavern for it's stock of dwarven ale, and the competition for all of the fighting it provides for the masses. Banished from his homeland ten years ago, Giott has hardened up over time, often showing off a rough and unstable exterior in order to hide his true feelings. Official Ultimate Tournament Info Name - Giott Universe - Ferana Home Arena - Drunk Duck Inn. The Drunk Duck Inn is a medium sized tavern with an inn on the upper floor. For the purposes of the Ultimate Tournament the upper floor has been deemed off-limits. On the tavern floor there are several circular tables with 4 chairs each positioned around the tavern. The bar lies on the long end of the tavern opposite the door and consists of a half-wall with little seats by it stretched all across with a small swingdoor for the bartender to walk through. There are glasses and dishes left on the tables and half-wall as if the inn was evacuated just prior to being modified into a fighting arena. There are also various alcoholic drinks situated behind the bar including the infamous Ankheg Piss. The stairs that lead up to the upper floor is located on the shorter wall nearest to the door and is fair game for the competition. Age - 76 Apperance - Giott is a young dwarf who stands at a measly 3'9. He has a long brown beard which he leaves loose in preference to braiding it like some of his fellow dwarven brethren do. He wears halfplate armor with chainmail and reinforced boots as well as a pair of black leather gloves. strapped to his sides are his two large broadswords one of which is corrosive meaning that the blade can destroy objects through acidic means when it comes into contact with them. On his back his has strapped a large dwarven battle axe. History - Giott was banished from his homeland ten years ago when the dwarven chieftain murdered Giott's family for the betrayal his family had committed against the chieftain. He let Giott live though since he had no place in the betrayal and is not yet quite considered an adult by dwarven standards yet he considers himself one since he is no longer part of the dwarven community and there is no one to tell him otherwise. He has a professed hatred of everything, though it is not a true hatred and is really only for show. THe only things that he truly hates are his father, goblins, kobolds, and orcs. He acts crazy a lot of the time but it is merely a facade so that others won't dare to screw him over. Abilities - Giott has a natural resistance to the cold and also has an immense strength that makes him a great warrior. He also a strong resistance to poisons as was demonstrated when he drank the Drunk Duck Inn's infamous Ankheg Piss shortly before starting a journey with his latest companions and in celebration of his success ordered a round of the Ankheg Piss for everyone in bar and all but two of the twenty other people in the bar passed out cold. Giott is also swift when it comes to attacking with his weapons. Strengths - Super Strength Poison resistance Extreme cold resistance Weaknesses - Slow running speed Short stature Attacks blindly and without regard when heavily angered Can barely swim and is more likely to drown Bracket 'Kick-Off' Arena: Area 51 Outcome: WINNER http://z14.invisionfree.com/SSB_Mercurious/index.php?showtopic=3764 Fighters: Giott (Zantok) vs. Kolton Chillzone (flamezone17) Though Giott ended up being frozen halfway up his body by the end of this match, it was Kolton who suffered severe injuries that left him near death. The dwarf was declared victorious right away. Preliminaries Arena: The Death Star Outcome: WINNER http://z14.invisionfree.com/SSB_Mercurious/index.php?showtopic=3803 Fighters: Giott (Zantok) vs. Ryo (metasamus) After a brilliant exchange of blows between Giott and Ryo, Ryo backed out of the competition for reasons unknown... Semi-Finals Arena: N/A Outcome: Awaiting Battle Fighters: Giott (Zantok) vs. Tempest (Zantok, played by turbotaxer for the match)